


You'll be safe and sound

by Peteyandmj



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternative Lifestyles, Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), F/M, Parent Pepper Potts, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: On the worst night of the Stark's family Peter has to run away with his five year old little sister. Alone, they find themselves in a boarding school on the mountains.Things don't get easier.
Relationships: Betty Brant & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Come morning light

"Peter, Peter" Tony said grabbing his 17 year old's face, the gunshots could be heard, and he knew they didn't have a lot of time left. He wished he didn't pushed Pepper to come to the cabin during the winter break, because now they would be safe in the Tower's penthouse "Peter, you have to get Morgan and get out of here, now"

"Dad" Peter said, his hands shaking "What about you and mom, what about..."

"Hey, we don't have time, you have to get Morgan and yourself out of here, go far away Peter" Tony said "Somewhere they can't get to you, take the car that's outside, they won't see or hear you. But you have to be really fast."

"Who are they? What's going to happen to you?" Peter tried again, but Tony just answered by giving him a bag full of water and food. 

"She's ready" Pepper answered with Morgan on her hip, she approached Peter and gave him a kiss on his forehead "We'll see each other again baby, I promise."

Peter felt the tears run down his cheek, taking Morgan in his arms who was also crying. 

"Be good okay?" Pepper said hugging both of them "Go as far away as you can"

Peter nodded, the four of them hugged again before Peter and Morgan ran to the black car near the road. Peter successfully got them our of there, even if he couldn't see that much with the tears in his eyes. 

"Petey" Morgan said, and he could hear her sobbing even if she was on the back seat "Where are we going?"

"Far away Morgs" Peter said 

"Mommy and Daddy" Morgan said 

"They're going to be fine" Peter said "They're super strong aren't they?" 

Morgan nodded, half an hour later she was fast asleep, and the only thing Peter could do was drive through the dark highway, to god knows where. And then his phone was ringing like crazy. He thought of not picking up the phone, but he did. 

"Yes?"

"Peter Stark?" someone said on the other side of the line. 

"Um..." Peter said 

"It's okay" the man behind the line said "I'm friend's with your parents. I know where you and your sister can go and be safe. From now on your last name will be Parker, for both of you okay?"

"Okay" Peter said.

Two days later, Peter pulled up to Gray Sky boarding school.

"Petey, we're really far way from home" Morgan said when Peter got her out of the car "I don't like it, I want to go home with mommy and daddy"

"They will come for us Morg, I promise you" Peter said "But meanwhile, we're going to be safe in here. And you're going to love it here, there are a lot of kids your age, I'm sure you're going to make a lot of friends" 

"You promise?" Morgan asked and she hugged him

"Promise" Peter answered hugging her back "You want to go inside?"

Morgan nodded taking Peter's hand with strength. Inside they were greeted by a ginger woman with a soft smile.

"Welcome Parkers" The woman said "I'm Natasha, I'm the director of this school"

"It's really big" Morgan said, half hiding behind Peter's leg. 

"Yes is really big Morgan" Natasha said "And really old too, it was founded in 1785"

Morgan looked at Peter surprised, she had never seen something so old before.

"Peter, your room is on the second floor at the left, the rooms on the right are for the girls. Morgan your room is in the first floor on the right, in your bed's there are your new backpacks and your new uniforms, you'll have to wear it to all of your classes. You also will have your new time tables" Natasha said

"I can't sleep with Petey?" Morgan said and instantly her eyes filled with tears. 

"You're very close to him Morgan" Natasha said "Plus, you'll be sharing the room with two lovely girls who I'm sure you'll make friends really easily" 

Peter smiled at her.

"It's going to be fine Morg" Peter said caressing her hair. When Natasha finished explaining how everything worked, Morgan went to her room and Peter to his. When he arrived there where two boys and two girls in his room.

"Oh, hi" one of the boys said "You must be Peter"

"Uh...Yeah Peter Parker" Peter answered, it sounded so weird for him. 

"Welcome" he said "I'm Ned, the blonde one is Harley, she is Betty and the scary one is Michelle"

"Hi" he said with a shy wave to the group "Do you usually refer to each other as the scary and the blonde one?"

"Not really" Harley answered "MJ is scary tho" 

"Shut up Kneener" MJ said "Don't hear what any of these losers have to say. You can call me MJ"

"Okay" Peter said 

"And how come you come here on the middle of the course?" Betty said 

"Betty, don't stick your nose on his business" MJ said, wow okay this girl was blunt. 

"I'm sorry" Betty said quickly "I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine" Peter said "We just had to move" 

"Oh, okay" Betty said 

"So, whats up with these things?" Peter said picking up the uniform.

"Private schools Peter" Harley said "And if you don't want to be grounded forever I'd recommend you to wear it everywhere all the time" 

"Gotcha" Peter said and MJ frowned 

"Are you sure we haven't met each other before?" MJ asked "You look very familiar"

"I have a really common face" Peter answered and then there was a knock on the door.

"Petey?" Morgan's head poped out from behind the door, a smile was on her face.

"Hi little one" Peter said extending a hand to her, she was followed by a girl her age with blonde hair and olive skin with blue eyes and a boy, also her age with darker skin, dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Lukas?" MJ asked "What are you doing here?" 

"Petey this are my new friends, Alena and Lukas" Morgan said excitedly. 

"Hi Alena and Lukas" Peter said "I'm Morgan's big brother, Peter" 

"Hi Peter" The both of them said and then the boy turned to MJ to hug her legs "Hi 'chelly" 

"She's your big sister Lukas?" Morgan said exitedly 

"Yes" Lukas said the same way.

"Half sister" Michelle corrected

"What's a half sister?" Morgan asked turning to Peter

"Well, a half sister means that Michelle and Lukas..." Peter started 

"We don't share the same mom" Michelle said "But we do share the same dad" 

"Okay" Morgan said "Peter is my whole brother then, because we share mommy and daddy, right Petey?"

"Right Morgs" Peter said with a laugh. 

"What are all of you doing here?" an older woman said, even if she had a smile on her face "Come on kids, you should be in class, come on come on" 

"Yes Maria" all of them, except Morgan and Peter said. She left with the kids trailing behind her.

"Who's that?" Peter asked 

"That's Maria" Harley answered "She's older than the school"

"Harley, don't be mean" Betty said "She's really kind, she helps with everything around here" 

"Petey" Morgan said "I don't want to go to class without you"

"Morgan you have to, you know you have to" Peter said kissing her forehead "It will only be a few hours, and then we can see each other again and have lunch together" 

"Okay" Morgan said hugging him again.

**************

"The kids escaped" 

"What do you mean the kids escaped?! We wanted the boy"

"We don't know where they sent them or how they got away, but they're not on the cabin nor on the tower back in New York"

"Find them, find them now. I want the boy, dead or alive I don't fucking care. But. BRING.HIM.HERE.NOW" 

"Yes sir" 

"And you two" the man said pointing to Pepper and Tony who where in a room, behind a glass "Better stop playing games, or your stay here isn't going to be fun."


	2. I'll protect you with my life

"Hey dork" Michelle said sitting next to Peter on the study room "You seem out, you okay?"

"Oh, um...yeah yeah I'm fine" Peter said "Just worried about Morgan that's all"

MJ frowned and looked at Morgan who was playing with Lukas and Alena on the other room. 

"She seems okay" MJ offered.

"Yeah" Peter said "I... I just get protective. I'm all that she has for now"

"For now?" MJ asked 

"It's complicated" Peter said and MJ smirked 

"I can assure you, I someone knows about complicated and families it's me" MJ said 

"Bet" Peter said with a laugh

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Michelle asked

"I'm fine Michelle, really" Peter said 

"MJ" MJ said "My friends call me MJ"

"Really?" Harley said "It took me nine months for you to let me call you that. And you let Parker in a day?"

"You're fucking annoying" MJ answered "Haven't your parents taught you that listening to conversations that aren't yours it's not okay?" 

"Shut up" Harley said "Do either of you have the physics homework?"

"Crazy idea" MJ said "Why don't you do it yourself?" 

"Are you guys always like this?" Peter asked 

"Pretty much" Ned added sitting in front of him "What are we talking about?"

"Harley not minding his own business" MJ answered, just when Harley was about to say something else, Betty came into the room. 

"Guys, have you seen Mr.Longes?" Betty asked "He wasn't in class and nobody has seen him since before the winter break" 

"No idea" all of them said, except for Peter who frowned.

"The biology teacher" Ned said 

"Now that you say it, it's true I haven't seen him since before the winter break" MJ said "That's weird he doesn't usually leave for the holidays" 

"I know" Betty said "That's what I said"

"Maybe he took a break or something" Peter offered. 

"Not likely" Betty said "The teachers are also asking for him"

"I'm sure there's an explanation for this" Ned said "Maybe he just didn't say anything to the teachers and that's why they were asking"

"Petey Petey" Morgan said jumping into his lap

"Hi little" Peter said kissing her cheek "You're having fun?"

"Mhh mh" Morgan said "But I miss mommy and daddy, can we go back home now?" 

Peter bit his lip and looked Morgan in the eyes. 

"We have to stay for a little bit more Morgs" Peter explained "I already told you"

"Okay" Morgan said with sad eyes. 

******

"Tell me where they are Stark" the man asked again, pouring frozen water over him. 

"For the last time, I don't fucking know" Tony answered 

"If you don't start talking soon I might get tired of you and start making your girl talk" the man said "I'm sure that will be a lot more effective"

"Touch a hair on her head and I will kill you" Tony spit out 

"Tell me where they are" the men repeated 

"I.DON'T.KNOW" Tony screamed at him again. 

"Okay, I see we're not doing this the easy way"

"Fuck you" Tony said and the man made a really scary grin.

"That's where you're wrong" 

******

"Guys" Betty said entering the boy's room "MJ and I found something super weird"

"What is it?" Harley asked 

"You know how Mr.Longes has been missing and no one knows anything about him?" Betty asked "Well, MJ and I went to his room"

"Why did you do that?" Ned asked 

"Not the problem right now Ned" MJ said "We found a lot of weird stuff, notes about monsters and killers, abut some dead kids that died in this school like 40 years ago, and in his diary said he was in danger"

"What?" Peter asked

"The diary said that, someone was threatening him that if he continues searching for the bodies of the kids they would kill him" Betty explained 

"But he kept going anyway" MJ continued "What leads me to believe...."

"He's dead" Peter finished and MJ nodded "Well, we have to find him" 

"Are you crazy?" Harley said "If they were threatening him it's because they don't want those bodies found, and monsters? Come on guys we're not eight years old, monsters don't exist"

"That they don't want the bodies found is the perfect reason to look for them" MJ said "Don't be a coward Keener"

"Excuse me for not wanting to die" Harley said 

"We're not going to die" Peter said "But we have to find him" 

"Yeah" Ned agreed "I'm in" 

The four friends looked questioningly at Harley, who rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine" Harley said "But the first creepy thing I see, I'm out" 

"Deal" MJ said.

"Now go to sleep please" Harley said "I'm exhausted" 

"You're like a 80 year old man" Ned said, just when the door opened. 

"Petey" Morgan said gripping tightly Mr.Bunny "I can't sleep, can I sleep with you?"

Peter smiled at his sister picking her up. 

"Of course you can sleep here" Peter said "But it'll be our secret okay?"

" 'key" Morgan said rubbing her eyes and pressing her head against Peter's chest. He made his way to the bed, laying down with her and putting the sheet over them. 

"We'll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast" MJ said "We'll go to the woods to see if we see anything of importance before class"

Peter nodded while Harley rolled his eyes. Before MJ and Betty could make their way out of the boy's room someone knocked on the door. MJ's eyes opened widely while she looked at Betty, they hided, Peter doing the same with Morgan putting the sheet over her face, just in time before Natasha opened the door and looked around. 

"Are you guys all in here?" Natasha asked and Peter nodded, but Natasha frowned "Jones, Brants, to your room. Now" 

MJ and Betty got of of their hiding places.

"Sorry, miss Romanoff" MJ and Betty said at the same time. 

"Come on girls" Natasha said sweetly letting them get out of the room. Natasha looked at Peter and she saw a little foot getting out of under the sheet, Peter pleaded with his eyes to not say anything so she could stay. Natasha threw him a warm smile and a wink with a little nod, she closed the door leaving the three boys.

"I'm closing the light" Ned said "Goodnight"

"Night" Harley and Peter said. 

"Night night" Morgan said and Ned laughed, Peter hugged her against him and kissed her head. 

"Are you comfortable?" Peter asked and Morgan nodded. 

"I don't want to have bad dreams" Morgan said "And I want mommy and daddy, I miss them"

"I miss them too" Peter confessed in a whisper "But we're safer here, I'll protect you MoMo" 

"I love you 3000" Morgan said 

"I love you 3000 and 1" Peter answered "Come on, Sleepy time. Think about Malibu and the beach okay? That way you'll have nice dreams"


End file.
